


The Weak Point of Tadashi

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Big Balls, Hamadabros, Hamadacest - Freeform, Hardlemon, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Sextoys, Shota, big muscles, explosive cum, hidashi, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: For Hiro, his brother Tadashi was a male example of strength, virility and absolute vigor. Tadashi was incredibly strong with a big body full of powerful muscles that could raise any weight. He fed perfectly and always exercised regularly to ensure all this muscular and sensual beauty so virile that made many drools and even Hiro. However, Hiro begins to imagine if his brother had some weakness - which was something he would find out of the most pleasurable way possible ...
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Kudos: 33





	The Weak Point of Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> This Oneshot was inspired by a rule34 fanart that I saw another day. This idea was in my mind and did not leave me anymore at peace ... and here it is ;3

-Come, Tadashi! Hurry up! -Hiro said all anxiously as he pulled his brother to the garage / laboratory of the Hamada family house.  
-Hiro, calm down! -Tadashi laughed innocently.-I already said. I just do whatever you wanted me to do for a few minutes. I have a lot of pots on the stove for lunch.  
-Iie. It won't be long, Tadashi.-Hiro chuckled.  
They arrived at the garage of the house that had been transformed into a robotics laboratory. It was a little dark and Hiro turned on the light. Of course, as soon as the light came on, Tadashi soon saw a lot of things that made him question the true nature of the challenge proposed by Hiro.  
The challenge had been proposed a week ago. It consisted of the following: finding a weakness in Tadashi. Long ago, Hiro had already noticed that he and his older brother had very high intelligences that almost matched. However, in one thing they were great opposites. Despite all the intelligent intellectual skills that knew how to assemble a robot in a matter of minutes, Tadashi had an incredibly athletic side, almost a bodybuilder, unlike his little brother, who was so skinny and could hardly take heavy weight. It was no coincidence, the older Hamada had already been challenged multiple times to take his shirt off at SFIT when Professor Callagham was not around, even though he had never accepted such a challenge - which only provoked despair in the polluted minds of many girls and some kids from the university.  
On the other hand, Hiro was delighted to see his brother leaving the bathroom wearing only a towel showing that great and muscular body, or even cooking, or sleeping without a shirt.  
Tadashi had muscles that not only made many people tremble with temptation but also made his own little brother have deliciously dirty thoughts about him. Tadashi had overwhelming strength and whenever he worked out in fury he gave the impression that his body was impenetrable by bullets. His brother was strong, powerful, lifted anything heavy, trained at the gym during the week and still took martial arts classes since he was a child to the point where his hands were considered bladed weapons. That, not to mention the irresistible Japanese beauty with the best genes in the world to give you the gift of just a single cute smile to make hearts melt like butter in the frying pan.  
So, what would be Tadashi's weak point ?, Hiro wondered. Maybe, disgusting food? Cute kittens? A crowded elevator? Probably none of these, but Hiro was suspicious that his older brother's weakness could be something much more delicious and that it was weaving in his mind like a spider's web ready to trap that handsome, muscular big man. After all, whenever sex was mentioned at some point in the day, Tadashi was visibly uncomfortable and occasionally glanced at his groin for five and five minutes until he disappeared from nowhere and only returned almost an hour later.  
It was then that Hiro decided to play dirty. He proposed to Tadashi the challenge of looking for a weakness in him. His brother was embarrassed to give the decision a whole week, boasting that his little brother would never find such a thing in him. A week later, it was the last straw and Tadashi accepted the challenge, imagining that Hiro would tickle him with bird feathers on his feet, or put him to watch some disgusting giant blackhead removal video.  
But ... it ended up not being that.  
Looking at all those things in the middle of the garage lab, Tadashi felt his whole body heat up at the same time as quick and sudden thoughts of indecent things popped into his mind in a flash.  
To start with, there was a kind of metal bench with three very thick and solid silver legs with great height adjustments, the seat was black leather, but in a strange shape that resembled a half moon tilted up and followed a small backrest also black leather tilted back slightly. Next to this weird bench, there were two metal tables on either side of it. On the table on the left was a robotic metal arm with black and blue joints attached firmly to the end of the table. Such an arm did not have a robotic hand at its end, but rather a large black gripper with a well-reinforced and powerful appearance that had thick, strong and silver handles on its thick tips that appeared to be very resistant. And at the end of the other table on the right, there was a second robotic arm just like the previous one, and both of them gave the slight suspicion that they served to grab something and hold on tight.  
At first glance, the leather stool slightly folded in half and the two suspicious robotic arms did not appear to be so scary. It was in these that Tadashi became aware of all the other things that accompanied the first three findings.  
On the two metal tables, where the robotic arms clung, was a wide range of things that you only see in sex shops and pornographic films: a huge red and white realistic silicone masturbator, nipple clamps, stainless steel wand , a large bottle of lubricating gel, a huge purple bird feather, handcuffs with blue feathers, pink cock ring with vibrator, a big red candle with a green lighter and even an improved and well-turbined robot-fuck on the floor and pointing a large 13-inch stick in purple silicone covered with round lumps towards the leather bench.  
Tadashi stared at the whole thing for a full minute of shock until he decided to turn around, but he found Hiro locking the lab door and stuffing the key into his underwear.  
-Hiro ...- Tadashi almost moaned.  
-Kiite, Tadashi.-said Hiro, approaching and opening a naughty smile.-Aunt Cass left with Baymax to visit a sick friend and does not return before dark. And today is Saturday. So, there is no Aunt Cass, no Baymax, or anything from the university to get in the way. It's just the two of us in this makeshift lab and we're going to use all of your cutting-edge technology to find out what your weakness is.  
Tadashi took a step back and blushed violently.  
-Hiro ...- he echoed weakly.-I have to make lunch ...  
\- Let the pots burn. We order pizza.-Hiro laughed and smiled a little more at his brother.-Are you going to face ... Dashi?  
Hiro was already just inches away from Tadashi, the notable difference in height between the two brothers highlighted and the two looked at each other without stopping. The grown man swallowed and turned red to the ears. His little brother only called him that nickname when he was a child, but now there was a tone of perversion in his voice.  
-Give me a reason to carry out this challenge ...- whispered the biggest Hamada.  
-You will like it ...- replied the lesser Hamada.-And if you dare, I tell everything to Aunt Cass and she explodes from eating and still explodes the house.  
-Hee ?! - Tadashi questioned.-Tell what?  
-Oh, Dashi ...- Hiro laughed in amusement.-Do you trust me and let me know all your cell phone, social network passwords ... do you think I didn't take your cell phone to see your Internet favorites? Or your secret Twitter account where you just need to do striptease?  
For a moment, it looked like Tadashi was going to collapse in a puddle on the floor, which was a lot of fun for his little brother.  
-Hiro, let's be serious.-he said, his breath breaking. -I am 21 years old and have not had sex yet. Do you think it's easy to spend your entire adolescence without settling that fire that goes up your legs every damn time someone talks about sex ?!  
-I know better than anyone, Dashi.-Hiro licked his lips slowly.-I am only 14 years old and you already give me a horny lust that I just need to rub myself against the walls.  
-You ...  
-Undresses!  
Tadashi swallowed. I knew I had no options. It was in Hiro's hands. How could your little brother be so mean? Well, surrendering, he started taking off his clothes. He stripped off his extremely dug white tank top, revealing his big muscular body that soon caught Hiro's attention. Tadashi had a fantastic body: broad shoulders well spotted, broad and strong backs, a beautiful pair of huge and muscular big breasts with pointed nipples that pointed in the round and fleshy areolas in light brown and six well-toned and hard gominhos flanked in the ribs going down until a smooth, healed V-shaped pelvis.  
The white tank top fell to the floor. The next, Tadashi went to undress his dark green sweatpants - and what a surreal surprise: the bastard didn't wear underwear underneath. At first, a monstrous and supermassive big cock jumped into freedom all hard and swollen with milk 17 inches long for the party. That sight only made Hiro's brown eyes shine like flying saucers in the night sky. The sweatpants went down that thick, muscular pair of legs until they fell at Tadashi's bare feet. He kicked them aside and looked at Hiro. All he wore now was just the SFIT cap and nothing more.  
Tadashi wondered if he was hiding his dick with his hands, but his erection would be a waste of time. Hiro gave him a nice look from head to toe as if he were Baymax scanning people and then smiled all naughty.  
-Yokatta ...- he murmured.-My turn.  
He then started to strip off his clothes. Hiro was very skinny. While his brother had a strong hunk body, his body was more like delicate twink. This was well noticed right after he took off his red shirt, revealing sinuous and sensual curves all over his body, his thin and delicate little arms with small shoulders, his lean and smooth chest followed by an abdomen, whose four gummy bears were as smooth as pencil sketches. in the paper. Despite the delicacy, Hiro had a rather large stick that jumped hard and swollen from inside his beige shorts, measuring about 9 inches long. The shorts went down through the fleshy and thick, revealing together a very soft and round bootie that cried out for slaps and shakes of naughty hands.  
When Hiro got all naked in front of Tadashi, he noticed his brother was all red and looking at his dick.  
"You didn't expect him to grow up so much after we stopped bathing together, did you?" Asked Hiro, smiling.  
-A-ah ...- Tadashi bit his lip.  
-But I'm nothing in front of you ...- Hiro started to bring his hand closer.-You who are the master here ...  
Tadashi let out a thin, tearful moan when he felt Hiro's little hand grab his huge, hard cock, and squeeze it tightly, making the gifted member tremble with pleasure. His little hand was so warm and soft that Tadashi already wanted to jack off.  
-Come ...- murmured Hiro, smiling.-Let's play, Dashi ...  
Hiro simply pulled Tadashi by the big, hard stick, and he walked like he was mesmerized towards the leather bench and all those fun toys. Once there, Hiro asked Tadashi to sit on the leather bench. His brother sat on the furniture in a certain position where his back could lie comfortably on the reclining backrest, but in compensation the seat that was opened in a half moon showed a good part of Tadashi's muscular ass, including his beautiful pink tail. .  
First, Hiro took the handcuffs with blue feathers from the table and went to pin Tadashi's hands behind the back of the bench so that he was immobilized and could not touch his body or anything with his hands. That done, Hiro lifted Tadashi's left leg and passed his foot through the thick silver cable connected to the gripper ends of the left robotic arm. In doing so, all the boy had to do was press a small button and the robotic arm suddenly moved and began to close his gripper gradually until the silver handle caught around the left thigh of the grown man just next to his knee, which made him bend his hand. leg in half unintentionally and leave it completely immobilized.  
Once again, Hiro went to the other side of Tadashi and did the exact thing with his right leg. Now, his handsome and muscular brother, all naked, had his hands cuffed behind his back and his legs turned wide open, immobilized and with his knees gently bent, letting his bare feet dangle a little away from the ground.  
Tadashi arrived at was even more excited to be in this delicate position, his 17 inch cock throbbed all swollen and aching with lust. Hiro smiled sensuously at his brother and took the bottle of lubricating gel.  
-Dashi? -Said the boy.-As I know you usually penetrate, so I think you can handle this toy here.  
-How do you know that I penetrate myself? - the grown man demanded to know, his face blushing.  
-Oh, big brother, you can hide your toys very well in the eyes of Aunt Cass.-Hiro is saying.-But I have eagle eyes when it comes to naughtiness.  
Tadashi was quiet and just watched his little brother pour some of the gel over the robot-fuck's purple silicone stick, smearing it all the way until it was very shiny. When he got full lubrication, he poured more of the gel into his hand and took it to Tadashi's pink ass.  
-Ah! -Tadashi gave a sudden and scared sigh when Hiro touched him in that area.  
The boy's fingers soon penetrated the greedy man's big ass and were pounding gently to lubricate inside and out. Tadashi bit his lip and threw his head back, feeling his cock tremble hard with pleasure. It was then that Hiro must have pressed a little magic button that made his brother scream out loud.  
-Oh, what do we have here ...? - the smaller Hamada smiled rascally.-It seems that I found your prostate unintentionally, big guy.  
-Hiro ...- Tadashi moaned in tears.  
-Iie, Dashi.-laughed Hiro.-Call me ... Master Hiro ...  
And the boy sank his fingers into the pink ass, pressing on the grown man's prostate, who screamed again.  
-Master Hiro! Master Hiro! - Tadashi spoke quickly between moans.  
Satisfied, Hiro removed his fingers and went to turn on the robot-fuck to start the fun.  
In the position Tadashi was in, he could only see his huge cock pointing upwards, so he didn't see when the huge stick of purple silicone, all lubricated and full of round protuberances, went up towards Tadashi's tight ass and penetrated him at once with its 13 inches.  
-Aaawwnnn ...- Tadashi moaned tasty, biting his lip of pleasure.  
Immediately, the robot-fuck started to fuck his muscular ass in a frantic and constant rhythm, hitting his prostate every time it sank very deep. Agonizing with pleasure, the muscular big man fidgeted on the leather bench and only groaned even more, throwing his head back. At the same time, the naughty little boy at his side came up all provocative with his big, hard cock and started to touch his muscular body.  
Hiro's naughty little hands slowly scanned Tadashi's huge, muscular big tits, squeezing those gigantic, defined breasts tightly. His thumbs rubbed the huge pointed and hard nipples in circular motions and that made his brother moan very tasty and naughty with so much lust. The boy bent down and began to suck the grown man's nipples very hungry.  
-Ohhh, Master Hiro ... Tadashi groaned very slyly.  
Hiro sucked on his left nipple with that hot, wet little mouth. His dirty little tongue surrounded the huge brown areola of the hard, pointed nipple that he nibbled on and on. Tadashi flexed his muscular chest while Hiro greedily sucked it. Her plump, soft lips sucked on the nipple, making delicious, frilly noises. At the same time, his fingers reached the right nipple and began to rub it very gently, making his big brother moan even more.  
A string of drool rolled over his muscular chest, Hiro drooled too much on his brother's chest. He sucked greedyly on his thick, pointed nipple until it was all drooling and hot, and as petrified with lust as if he were going to turn to stone. The boy bit the nipple several times, pulling it with his playful little teeth while the other nipple he twisted and pinched with his fingers.  
The smaller Hamada was satisfied with his brother's left nipple and then walked to the other side to suck on the other nipple. Tadashi only moaned more, his muscular chest flexing with pleasure with that hot little mouth that sucked him so sweetly. Hiro spat on the pointed nipple, letting his saliva roll across the chest until it reached the muscular abdomen. His tongue scraped, brushed and rubbed the nipple again and again, in circles, up and down.  
Tadashi bit his lip hard, his face blushing and his brown eyes closing with pleasure. The robot-fuck continued to fuck him furiously without stopping for an instant and his 17-inch big cock throbbed madly for attention.  
Hiro sucked his right nipple very hungry until his lips sucked part of his muscular chest together. He nibbled several times and brushed it with his little tongue. He gave a kiss on the pointed and pointed nipple that hardened a little more with the delicious hickeys and ended with another dirty lick.  
Tadashi's nipples were now swollen and ruffled in an irresistible way. Smiling rascally, Hiro rubbed his nipples with his fingers, making his brother moan madly.  
-Look at those big tits ...- whispered the boy.-Look at those big bugs ... they are cow tits exploding with so much milk!  
-Hiro! Stop being naughty! - Tadashi groaned.  
-Master Hiro for you! -And the boy twisted the big brother's nipple hard.  
-Master Hiro! Gomen! ”Shouted Tadashi on the spot.  
-Iie ...- Hiro smiled and twisted the nipple even more in his fingers.-Sumimasen ...  
Tadashi bit his lip hard, watching his nipple twist mercilessly until it was red.  
-Sumimasen ...- he whispered slowly.  
-Sumimasen deshita! - Hiro provoked, twisting the nipple a little more.  
-SUMIMASEN DESHITAAA !!! - Tadashi yelled instantly.  
Just like that, Hiro released his swollen and hard nipple with lust. In turn, the boy left tracing a trail of kisses and licks all over the muscular abdomen of the grown man - he dedicated himself to licking and sucking each of the six toned gummy bears, drooling a lot in each one of them until he stayed a few minutes sucking his navel delicious from your brother.  
In these, Tadashi stared at his monstrous and hard cock that pulsated all on his feet, begging for attention. He so wanted his little brother to suck his cock with that warm, soaked mouth. But Hiro postponed this just to provoke his big brother's judgment. His trail of kisses and licks continued on his right muscular thigh, which jumped from one knee to the other and continued on his left muscular thigh.  
So, it was when Hiro stopped there on the left side of his brother that Tadashi saw him grabbing his huge cock by the stem and finally putting it all in his hot mouth.  
-Ohhhhh !!! - Tadashi shouted virile and guttural with the overwhelming pleasure that took him strongly.  
Hiro was a real sweet tooth when he swallowed 17 inches of big, hard cock at once without caring that he ended up choking on the monstrous size of his brother's cock in his throat. He touched Tadashi's left knee with his hand and swallowed much more of the giant, hard cock up to his stem. At that moment, Tadashi couldn't stop moaning deliciously, because his little brother's mouth was too hot.  
A hot little mouth, soaked, soft and fluffy with a wonderful depth that made his big dick get lost deep in his throat. Hiro began to suck greedily and greedily on Tadashi's hard cock. His mouth opened to receive every inch of the gifted member while his full, soft lips were compressed by the thick diameter and full of dilated veins of the stick, causing a fluffy and fiery friction.  
-Ahhh ... Master Hiro ...- Tadashi blushed violently and bit his lip.-Master Hiro ... hmmmm ... this is so delicious ...!  
Hiro did not stop the oral sex, he continued to suck that beautiful monstrous dowry with his fleshy and wet mouth. The boy was salivating so hungry for a big dick that his saliva dripped down the muscular grown man's dick, bathing every inch with his hot, sticky saliva that seemed to excite him more and more.  
Tadashi couldn't stop looking, he felt too much pleasure. The robot-fuck continued to fuck his tight ass very vigorously, the huge purple silicone stick going in and out all lubricated while brushing his sensitive prostate with all those round bumps along its length. But of course, nothing compared to Hiro's mouth. He watched his sweet and perverted little brother swallow his big cock up to the stalk and then spit it out.  
Tadashi's big, hard cock turned out to be all covered and shiny in Hiro's saliva. The stick was more than ruffled, it was smeared in a delicious way. Affectionately, the boy began to lick the plump and pink glans of the huge dick with his dirty tongue. The grown man moaned loudly and tearfully at the touch of that wonderful tongue on his highly sensitive glans. Hiro brushed and rubbed his glans while masturbating the long, thick length of his hard cock. Tadashi moaned and screamed, throwing his head back and squirming with pleasure.  
The robot-fuck continued to fuck the muscular grown man furiously while the boy sucked his cock with an unstoppable hunger. Hiro began to suck only the fat glans of Tadashi with his lips so soft, warm and wet. It made his brother tremble with delight in a wonderful way. His lips sucked heavily on the soft, pink glans, and his tongue brushed it quickly, making the big, swollen cock throb wildly with pleasure as if it were about to come at any moment.  
-Ohhh, Master Hiro! Hmmm! -Gemia Tadashi, throwing her head back and biting her lip hard.-Hiro, you're a naughty boy! This is incest, you know ?!  
Suddenly, Hiro laughed and took his lips off the glans of his brother's cock. He looked at Tadashi and the two looked at each other intensely.  
-I know it is incest, Dashi.-replied Hiro in a sweet and malicious smile.-More is too tasty not to do ... even more when my big brother is a handsome and muscular macho with a very big dick.  
-Master Hiro ...- Tadashi moaned sweetly.  
Hiro laughed and gave a big spit on the plump and pink glans of the hard cock. The spit rolled foamy over the glans until it ran its long, thick length. Hiro masturbated the saliva-lubricated cock with his hand, accelerating the masturbation very fast and that made Tadashi scream madly and struggle desperately on the leather bench on which he sat.  
Quickly, Hiro grabbed his brother's hard cock and suckled it very quickly. The boy ended up choking on the process and let a piece of saliva slip out of his mouth and bathe the entire stick. He sucked everything he was entitled to, feeling that colossal stick hitting the back of his throat, forcing any unfortunate reflux that dared end the game, but Hiro liked to be in danger. Tadashi continued to moan scandalously, screaming incessantly, as he was loving the fact that his little brother was giving him his first blowjob in his entire life. It was too dirty, but he was enjoying being too dirty like that.  
The lesser Hamada suckled his older brother's dick very quickly, his head rising and falling nimbly while his little mouth flooded with saliva swallowed the big dick and covered it with much more saliva every moment until he reached the point of drooling over the huge testicles and the smooth perineum.  
-Ohhh! Master Hirooo! Aawwnn !!! - Tadashi shouted. -You will make me come! You sweet tooth! You will make my cock explode in your greedy mouth!  
Hiro did not stop, he sucked faster on his brother's hard cock, his drooling lips dripped down the saliva-smeared member and several soaked and obscene sounds were heard during oral sex. Hiro swallowed the stick until his cute little nose touched Tadashi's smooth and defined pelvis and the boy started to choke a lot, causing a lot of saliva to splash out of his mouth and cover the big stick even more. Finally, he removed all the gigantic, hard member from his mouth and began to breathe heavily.  
Tadashi's cock had an extra covering of saliva along its length and its huge balls. The stick was very red from a lot of oral sex and was even harder as if it were going to turn into pure rock and pulsed heavily as if it had a bag of stones tied to it. Hiro gasped a little, his mouth all red and drooling as soon as he spat on his big brother's cock and watched the hot, foamy saliva run over the fat, reddish glans.  
-Hmmmm ... Master Hiro ...- Tadashi groaned, licking his lips.-Your big brother is enjoying your game ...  
"Do you want to continue, Dashi?" Hiro asked, opening a provocative smile.  
-I want it! -Tadashi simply begged.-Let's go to the end! Until you make me come like a horse!  
Hiro just smiled more in response and decided to move on to the next stage. The boy picked up the bottle of lubricating gel again and opened it. The next, he poured large amounts of the clear, sticky gel over his brother's muscular body. The gel fell on the large and muscular breasts, fell on the defined abdomen, fell on the thick and strong thighs, but above all fell on the immense hard and excited cock.  
As soon as Hiro spent almost the entire bottle of lubricating gel on Tadashi's muscular body, he left the bottle on the metal table and used his little hands to spread all the gel on those strong and powerful muscles. The larger Hamada began to moan with pleasure when he felt those warm, soft hands scanning his shiny, oiled muscles. The gel was spread everywhere. Tadashi's big muscular big tits were very shiny and slippery, and Hiro couldn't resist rubbing his huge hard nipples with lust. The muscular abdomen was completely lubricated, as well as the grown man's thighs - and his entire 17-inch big dick was even more lubricated than before.  
Thanks to the extremely slippery gel, Hiro made an incredibly hot masturbation on Tadashi's cock, making his brother scream desperately and thrash on the leather bench while the robot-fuck kept fucking his muscular ass hard, teasing his prostate more and more. Hiro stopped the masturbation and admired Tadashi's body shining all lubricated in a way too sensual.  
-Yokatta ...- Hiro smiled with pleasure.-Ikou ze.  
Then the boy took a big red and white realistic silicone masturbator and adjusted it to be very tight. He took the masturbator to the big grown man's cock and held it with his little hand by the stem.  
The silicone masturbator greedily swallowed Tadashi's big cock all the way to the stem. The larger Hamada screamed wildly, crying with pleasure and throwing his head back. Hiro made the silicone masturbator swallow every inch of his brother's cock and soon he started to masturbate him very fast.  
-Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhhhh !!! - Tadashi's moans didn't stop.  
The masturbator was wonderfully tasty, its soft and cozy silicone interior was very tight and the lubricating gel helped it slip with delusional ease. Now the situation was too fantastic. The robot-fuck fucked Tadashi, stimulating his prostate nonstop and now a realistic silicone masturbator was devouring his huge dick without any rest. The muscular grown man wondered if everything could be better.  
And the boy immediately answered him by taking one of the nipple clamps from the table and bringing it to Tadashi's left nipple. The nipple clamp resembled a clothespin in black and silver. Hiro brushed the sensual object over his older brother's pointed, hard nipple before attaching the nipple to the armband.  
-Ohhh ...- Tadashi groaned deeply as he contemplated the armband crushing her hard nipple in the delicious squeeze.  
The left muscular breasts flexed with pleasure. Hiro shook the armband with his finger, making him tighten his nipple even more and his brother just groaned more. Once again, Hiro took the other cuff and attached it to Tadashi's right nipple. Now there were two huge clamps securing Tadashi's large, hard nipples in a deliciously overwhelming grip. Her muscular big tits flexed with the armbands dangling from their pointed, hard nipples, which was too sensual a sight.  
At that moment, Hiro bit his lip and started to masturbate, knowing full well how his 9 inch cock throbbed incredibly hard to see his brother in that wonderful state. The smaller Hamada continued to masturbate his brother's dick with the big silicone masturbator, enjoying every moment as Tadashi moaned and screamed in pleasure with all that tight and lubricated silicone slipping tasty around his huge dick. And adding this pleasure to the pleasure he felt in the prostate and nipples with the robot-fuck and the armbands, Tadashi felt himself on the verge of an eruption of total ecstasy.  
There was a lot of lubrication on Tadashi's huge cock, which facilitated masturbation with the silicone masturbator. The muscular grown man kept moaning in a delicious and irresistible way. Beside him, Hiro smiled in a very perverted way as he masturbated his big brother's big cock nonstop.  
"Do you like it that way, Dashi?" Hiro whispered in a provocative smile.  
-I like ...- Tadashi replied, biting her lip.-I like it too much, Master Hiro ...  
Soon, Hiro took his brown eyes to Tadashi's beautiful and delicious mouth that was open and moaning incessantly - and that's when it happened. The boy kissed his older brother on the mouth suddenly and unexpectedly. Tadashi's brown eyes widened and his face became crimson with extreme embarrassment, but Hiro didn't even care about that, as he continued to kiss his brother on the mouth in a very greedy, eager and passionate way.  
Tadashi was so excited that his sweet little brother's kiss only served to increase all his delusional pleasure. The two brothers kissed passionately in a juicy, incestuous, homosexual kiss that made the fire between them grow even more. Their sassy tongues licked themselves hungry, hot and wet in a sexy, horny kiss. Hiro and Tadashi moaned together between the kiss while the boy kept masturbating his big brother's big cock with the silicone masturbator with great desire.  
When they stopped kissing, Hiro pulled his mouth away from Tadashi's lips, allowing a trickle of saliva to stick to his brother's chin.  
-Ohhhh ... Master Hiro ...- Tadashi moaned tearfully, biting his swollen and red lip.-You're driving me crazy ...  
-Have you found that crazy? -Hiro started laughing.-Wait just for the next step.  
The boy pulled on the silicone masturbator, releasing the huge 17-inch cock from its tight, soft, lubricated interior. The giant stick pulsed, swollen and red, pointing to the ceiling. Then Hiro left the masturbator on the next table and took nothing but a long stainless steel wand already properly sterilized and lubricated. When Tadashi saw that steel wand so long in his little brother's hand, he soon guessed it was a huge injection of powerful aphrodisiacs into his dick.  
With all the delicacy of the whole world, Hiro brushed the tip of the steel wand in the hole of the fat and pink glans of the huge stick before slowly beginning to penetrate the urethra.  
-Oh! Oh! Oh! -Tadashi started screaming several times and threw his head back.-Ohhhhh !!!  
Hiro licked his lips in a smile of pleasure as he saw the stainless steel wand descend almost entirely through the urethra of Tadashi's monstrous cock. He released the steel wand, leaving only a small part of it to remain outside the urethra of the stick. Thus, the penis monster was pulsating with a painful and delicious lust. Tadashi moaned for a long time when he saw his monstrous cock penetrated by the urethra with a steel wand that was able to reach great depths of his wide urethra.  
Meanwhile, Hiro took the nipple clamp off Tadashi's left nipple and grabbed something from the table next to him that made his brother pale with panic.  
-Hiro ...- Tadashi spoke immediately.-This is torture.  
-It's Master Hiro for you! - Hiro roared.  
And then, armed with his huge purple bird feather, the boy started rubbing it against the grown man's pointed, hard nipple. This only made Tadashi moan with desperate pleasure and his left muscular chest flex with much more pleasure.  
-Ohhh! Ohhh! -Tadashi more seemed to cry with pleasure.-Ohhhh, Master Hiro ...!  
-That's nice, isn't it? -Hiro smiled playfully.-Isn't it nice to be teased on those beautiful and delicious nipples?  
Tadashi stared obsessively at the big purple and fuzzy feather rubbing against his hard and excited nipple while his mouth kept moaning. Hiro had no compassion for his handsome, strong and muscular brother, he rubbed the soft purple feather on his nipple as if it were his tongue. In circles, sideways, up and down. The pleasure that Tadashi felt in the nipple was so enormous that he had the feeling that he would have an orgasm through the nipple.  
At the same time, Hiro took the stainless steel wand with his other hand and began to slowly and lovingly fuck Tadashi's urethra with the long thin object. The muscular grown man was almost struggling on that leather bench. It was too much pleasure for one body. Her nipples were caused by a cold metal clamp and a fluffy bird feather, her cock was fucked in the urethra by a steel wand and her already enlarged ass was furiously fucked by an uncontrolled robot-fuck that increased the stimulation more and more prostatic within his hot and aroused body, which caused an overwhelming pleasure and pulled millions of moans and screams from Tadashi's mouth.  
After a few minutes of pleasurable torture, Hiro removed the purple feather from Tadashi's even more petrified nipple and pinned him relentlessly with the nipple clamp. That done, he removed the other cuff from his right nipple and started teasing him with the purple feather. The muscular grown man just screamed more and was writhing handcuffed on that leather bench feeling like he was about to explode at any moment.  
\- Master Hiro! - Tadashi shouted. - I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna explode! I'm gonna explode!  
-Relax, Dashi ...- Hiro laughed and kissed his brother on the neck.-I know you are too powerful to come before our game is over.  
The boy sank most of the steel wand into the urethra of the monstrous stick that pulsed, swollen with hot milk. He also continued to brush the fuzzy end of the purple bird's feather on his older brother's right nipple, driving him into total madness. Tadashi's huge, muscular breasts kept flexing with such pleasure that they gained in the nipples.  
Tadashi didn't know what he was looking at the longest. He did not know that he contemplated the stainless steel wand sinking into the urethra of his big cock, or whether he admired his nipple being tortured by the purple bird feather. While he was totally indecisive, the robot-fuck continued to fuck him with a fury of equine proportions without any compassion. Tadashi was being punished in the most pleasurable way in the world known to humans.  
-Oh, Dashi, you look like a teenager moaning ...- provoked Hiro in a malevolent laugh.-It's like you're masturbating for the first time ...  
-Master Hiro ...- Tadashi swallowed while small tears formed in his brown eyes so beautiful and sweet.-You will kill me with pleasure ...!  
-Do I get it? -Hiro laughed again.-Let's go to the next step.  
Then, Hiro removed the purple feather from Tadashi's right nipple and replaced the tight nipple clamp on his brother's nipple. Tadashi moaned with the metal clamps that swayed, crushing her hard, swollen nipples with her muscular breasts flexing with pleasure. Hiro pulled the entire stainless steel wand out of his brother's urethra and left it from the next table.  
In these moments, the youngest Hamada took one of the last sex toys that was the vibrating pink cock ring. In an instant, Hiro placed the pink cock ring around the thick, plump stem of Tadashi's huge balls and balls, adjusting and securing well before turning on the sex toy.  
Suddenly, Tadashi felt the cock ring squeezing his cock and balls so that the erection continued to pump all those gallons of manly blood at the same time that a wonderful vibration started to provoke Tadashi between his legs. The cock ring began to vibrate as if it were an anal vibrator and that vibration reached Tadashi's balls, including his entire huge cock until it reached his fat and pink glans.  
-OHHHH !!! OHHHHH !!! - Tadashi screamed desperately.-OHHH !!! MASTER HIROOO !!!  
-Oh, Dashi ...- Hiro smiled very malevolently.-I'm not done with you ...  
And when Tadashi didn't think anything could get any better, Hiro stuffed his large, petrified, 17-inch cock into the silicone masturbator, starting a tight, oiled, soft masturbation that drove the muscular grown man completely crazy.  
-YABAAAAAAAIIIII !!! - Tadashi howled in total ecstasy.  
Hiro laughed wildly with all the pleasure his older brother gained in his hands. The boy looked at his 9-inch cock pulsing painfully without attention and with a gooey, transparent drop hanging from his plump pink glans. Hiro was determined, he would go through with Tadashi.  
Hiro quickly removed the metal clamp from Tadashi's left nipple and began to suck it in a greedy way with his mouth. He heard his brother scream even more with so much pleasure building up inside his muscular body. And now Tadashi was provoked in every erogenous spot on his body - or almost. His left nipple being sucked by his little brother's mouth, his right nipple smashed by the metal clamp, his cock and balls stimulated by the vibrating cock ring and the silicone masturbator, and his prostate being stimulated by the robot-fuck that brutally fucked his ass greedy and dilated.  
Tadashi threw his head back, screaming and moaning desperately. The heat on his muscular body was great and his sweat was mixed with the lubricating gel that covered his big, strong muscles. Tadashi couldn't take it anymore, he was almost coming like a wild horse at any moment.  
Hiro continued sucking on his left nipple for another five minutes until he pulled his mouth away from the drooling nipple and spat on it. Without stopping masturbating his big brother's big cock, the boy lit the red candle with the green lighter and took the burning candle to Tadashi's muscular and trembling body.  
Before beginning another stage of extreme pleasure torture, Hiro removed the other clamp from Tadashi's nipple, leaving the two clamps together on the next table. That done, the boy started pouring several drops of hot wax over Tadashi's giant, muscular breasts.  
-Master Hiro! Master Hiro! -Tadashi never stopped screaming and moaning.-Ohhh! Ohhh!  
Drops of hot, red wax covered the pointed, hard nipples, burning them both in an exciting and delirious way. It didn't take long for Tadashi's beautiful pair of big, muscular breasts to be covered in drops and splatters of very hot red candle wax. Hiro licked his lips in a too-naughty smile and splashed more wax over his brother's muscular abdomen.  
Tadashi squirmed and struggled handcuffed on the leather bench. He felt the drops of hot wax burning on his nipples and muscles, infinitely multiplying all his erotic pleasure. His little brother had been absurdly unforgiving with his big muscular and sensual body. Hiro had covered Tadashi's muscular breasts and abdomen as far as he could with hundreds of drops and splashes of hot wax from the red candle. The older Hamada's muscles were painted a hot, fiery red.  
At some point, Hiro looked at Tadashi's nipples and couldn't resist attaching the metal clamps to the hot wax-covered nipples again. Her brother screamed and cried with pleasure while his huge dick received a great vibrating stimulus with masturbation and everything. Then, for a few minutes, Hiro was amused to drop more and more drops of hot wax on Tadashi's muscular body while he masturbated his huge cock and listened to his screams and moans of excruciating pleasure as he admired his brother squirming all over, causing that the nipple clamps dangled from her giant, muscular breasts.  
-Dashi, you are an impressive male specimen ...- said Hiro in an amused smile.-We have been here for over an hour and you have not even enjoyed a drop of sperm. Your big cock is still hard as stone!  
Tadashi threw his head back and continued to groan madly.  
-I'm already dying to see how your orgasm will be.-Hiro laughed in amusement.  
Suddenly, Tadashi stopped moaning and became quiet.  
-Hiro.-Tadashi spoke in a husky and sexy voice.  
-I already told you, Dashi.-replied Hiro.-It is Master Hiro!  
Then, Tadashi raised his head and looked at Hiro. His brother had a deep, penetrating and even sinister look.  
-I'm going to fuck you now.  
-Hee?  
As if it were a science fiction film, Tadashi tore off the blue feather cuffs that held his hands behind the reclining back of the leather seat. Hiro was paralyzed watching everything while his beautiful, powerful and muscular brother kicked the robot-fuck away, whose huge purple silicone stick was fucking the air without being turned off. Tadashi managed to free himself from the robotic arms that imprisoned his muscular legs to remain wide open and finally he got up from the leather bench and stood in front of Hiro.  
At this moment, Tadashi was like a powerful horse full of breathtaking lust and vigor. His large muscular body glistened with sweat and lubricating gel with plenty of red candle wax covering his strong breasts and defined abdomen. The metal clamps were clinging to her nipples, the cock ring was still vibrating between her legs while the realistic silicone masturbator was still greedily swallowing his huge, hard cock.  
And Hiro, seeing his brother so big and powerful in front of him with that look of a beast hungry for fresh and young meat, felt tiny and insignificant.  
In turn, Tadashi took his hand to the masturbator and removed it from his giant, hard 17-inch cock that pulsed, trembled and vibrated with the vibrating cock ring attached to the cock monster and the heavy balls full of sperm. Threads of lubricating gel stretched when Tadashi removed the masturbator and the gooey, transparent threads hung from the giant, red, shiny and swollen stick.  
Now Hiro felt an overwhelming urge to run.  
"Dashi?" Hiro whispered in a sweet, innocent voice.  
Her brother licked his lips like a hungry beast.  
-Come here! -Tadashi shouted and went after Hiro.  
Before the boy could escape, the grown man grabbed his little brother in his powerful muscular arms and pulled him off the ground. Hiro didn't know if he wanted to run away, or if he wanted to be fucked without mercy. Tadashi threw all the things on the metal table beside the reclining leather bench on the floor and laid his little brother on that smooth, icy surface.  
Without bothering to remove the nipple clamps and cock ring, Tadashi soon grabbed Hiro's thick, fleshy thighs and lifted his legs up to expose his beautiful round, fluffy ass, whose beautiful, pink ass already. begged to be fucked furiously. Tadashi jerked off his huge, all oiled and hard cock before sinking it all at once in Hiro's greedy, tight and deep ass.  
The boy screamed at the same moment and the grown man soon grabbed his 9-inch hard cock, crushing it in a strong and tasty squeeze that made the stick pulse wildly in his hand. Hiro screamed in a strong and intense mixture of pain and pleasure that his brother caused him immensely. On the other hand, Tadashi felt a colossal, unfathomable pleasure, without dimensions when his big cock was completely swallowed by that hot, tight and wonderful ass that his little brother had.  
Tadashi threw his head back, moaning loudly in a silly smile of pleasure. His large, strong hands tightly gripped Hiro's fleshy thighs, allowing his little brother's small, delicate feet to rest on his broad, strong shoulders. The younger Hamada was screaming and moaning incessantly with his hard cock pulsing with extreme pleasure as tears fell from his brown eyes and his innocent, virgin body was impaled by his big brother's monstrous rock-hard cock. The boy could feel the 17 inches enormously dilating his sphincter and brushing his prostate with intensity, which caused the excruciating anal pain and the deep, delusional pleasure to gradually start to balance.  
After feeling his muscular body tremble with pleasure in the first moments of anal penetration, Tadashi looked at Hiro and smiled with a crazy and wonderful perversion. The muscular grown man leaned forward, standing over the boy's lean body and resting his hands on the surface of the metal table one on either side of his little brother's head. That way, Tadashi straightened up a little more and stood with his hands on the table with his big dick inside Hiro before starting to fuck his perverted little brother who tortured him so much with intoxicating pleasure.  
Immediately, Tadashi started to fuck Hiro with a brutal and titanic force that made his little brother start to scream desperately. Tadashi fucked hard and fast with overwhelming strength. His strong, manly hips shook nimbly with a great furious vigor that made his defined pelvis crash against his little brother's fluffy, fleshy ass, causing several ripples over and over.  
The Hamada brothers' moans and cries filled the garage / laboratory. Hiro managed to prop himself up on his elbows, his red face facing Tadashi's huge, muscular big breasts that swayed sweaty, oiled and covered in red candle wax with metal clamps that dangled from his swollen nipples. Her older brother continued to fuck her fluffy and virgin ass for a few minutes with immense desire that came to make loud and loud crackles during anal sex.  
Tadashi smiled all happy with his eyes closed and his face all flushed, he couldn't stop moaning, much less stop fucking his little brother who was so warm and tight inside and all that lubrication on his huge dick helped the penis monster slipped easily into the sphincter that crushed the hard cock without even a little compassion. Tadashi had never felt such pleasure and honestly I didn't expect him to feel this pleasure with his little brother, but it was still too good. It was wonderful.  
Nor did Hiro stop moaning and screaming like a kitten in heat, he didn't know if he looked at his brother's muscular breasts dangling in front of him, or if he looked at his hard cock that pulsed with so much prostatic stimulation from anal sex, or if he looked at his brother's muscular abdomen that went back and forth while sweat, lubricating gel and red candle wax covered his hot and excited skin. Decidedly, Hiro was experiencing enormous pleasure while his older brother brushed his sensitive prostate with his monstrous, steel-hard cock. And at this time of sex, the pain was already moving further and further away from the incredibly excited teenager's body.  
Tadashi had sex with his little brother so strongly, furiously and brutally that the metal table, where the two were on top was crawling across the floor and the robotic arm that was firmly fixed on the furniture kept swinging wildly as if it was a willow branch in the strong wind. Hiro lay down again on the metal table and quickly removed the metal clamps from his brother's hard, excited nipples. The boy licked his fingers until they were covered with saliva and soon afterwards he took his ruffled fingers to the grown man's nipples, beginning to rub, squeeze and twist those beautiful and delicious nipples.  
-Ohhhh !!! Hirooo !!! - Tadashi shouted weeping. -So you're going to kill Dashi!  
-Come on, Dashi! Go! ”Shouted Hiro, biting his lip as he twisted his brother's ruffled nipples on his fingers.“ Fuck me like a horse! Destroy my ass with your wonderful big cock! Fill me with milk!  
Tadashi only obeyed Hiro's orders and increased the strength and speed of anal sex, he was already fucking his little brother with such vigor that he didn't even seem human. It is as if Tadashi's big cock is a gigantic uncontrolled jackhammer. The pleasure that the older Hamada felt was fantastic in the extreme, he felt every inch of his cock sinking deep into Hiro's tight, lubricated heat while the cock ring was still attached to his cock and balls, vibrating without. stop until you take the grown man to the edge of madness.  
Hiro grabbed Tadashi's giant, muscular breasts in his hands, squeezing those breasts of defined, strong muscle in his hands and rubbing his pointed, thick, hard nipples with his thumbs. Hiro felt too much pleasure building up inside his body and he knew that if he started masturbating, the fun would end sooner than it should have. Then, the boy's 9 inch stick was shaking and convulsing with pleasure that he gained directly from the prostate immensely stimulated by Tadashi's monstrous cock.  
The Hamada brothers continued to scream, moan and perhaps even cry and laugh at the pleasure they felt together. Tadashi already had to walk a few steps because of the metal table that was crawling on the floor thanks to the powerful and fast strength of his hips out of control. The huge, red, shiny, swollen stick of milk went in and out of the incredibly dilated sphincter that frantically swallowed every monstrous inch with great pleasure. The vibrating cock ring was almost destroyed every time Tadashi's hips smashed into Hiro's beautiful and delicious ass. The two blood brothers just wanted a little more pleasure for their sexless lives.  
Well, at the last moment, Tadashi and Hiro howled in supreme ecstasy, they clung to each other and ended up enjoying with all their strength. Hiro squirted long, thick white strings of hot sperm over his thin, delicate body, and the strong, crazy pleasure he felt made his sphincter crush all of Tadashi's big cock, which finally gushed out what appeared to be infinite liters of extremely scalding, thick sperm. and manly inside his little brother's tight ass.  
They screamed desperately with the colossal and unfathomable pleasure that left their wobbly legs and their hot, sweaty bodies without any more strength and resistance. Slowly, Tadashi lifted off Hiro and admired his little brother's small, thin and delicate body covered in sperm up to his chest. In turn, the older Hamada pulled his monstrous cock from the younger Hamada's swollen and hot ass until he left completely.  
The 17-inch stick was covered in sperm that dripped over and over its entire length. Meanwhile, a sea of powerful and virile sperm began to cascade out from inside Hiro's swollen, reddish tail. Tadashi's big cock throbbed all hard, but finally relieved with many thick strands of sperm hanging from its length and forming white, gooey bridges between his fat and pink glans and Hiro's enlarged sphincter.  
Breathing heavily, Hiro propped himself up on his elbows and went to look at the wonderful anal destruction that Tadashi had done to him. Her brother managed to remove the pink cock ring and dropped it on the floor still attached. When his cock was freed from the sex toy, the penis monster ended up ejaculating yet another portion of strong, thick spurts of sperm that remained in its heavy balls.  
-Ohhhh ... !!! - Tadashi groaned with pleasure and started to masturbate.-Ohhh !!! Hirooo !!!  
He masturbated furiously and managed to enjoy large loads of cum that washed over Hiro's ass. His sperm bathed his little brother's thighs, bathed his balls, his 9-inch cock, his abdomen, his chest and even his beautiful, flushed face with a mischievous and happy smile. Hiro was delighted to see his big brother come so much until he covered his whole body with that wonderful thick hot sperm.  
Finally, the last drop of sperm was ejaculated from Tadashi's big, hard cock that stopped masturbating and held his huge cock in his hand with some admiration. He didn't think he was able to come this far.  
Then, Hiro and Tadashi looked at each other and started to smile. Tadashi leaned forward until he was on top of Hiro and the two blood brothers kissed each other on the mouth with great love and pleasure. The two were kissing for a few minutes of affection and love, the boy smoothing and squeezing the muscular body of the grown man.  
When they stopped kissing, the two looked at each other and smiled.  
-Hiro ...- Tadashi laughed a little.-That was wonderful ...  
-I know ...- Hiro laughed too.-It was too wonderful ...  
"Can we do this more often?" Tadashi asked in a hopeful smile.  
-Oh, Dashi ...- Hiro licked his lips in a malicious smile.-Are you telling me you want to have sex with your little brother more often?  
-I do not care that you are my little brother and we have the same blood running in our veins.-replied Tadashi, biting his lip.-I just want to have sex with you whenever we feel too horny together ...  
-Yokatta ...- Hiro smiled sweetly.-So, it's agreed ...  
Tadashi laughed and kissed Hiro on the mouth once more.


End file.
